Winter Surprise
by Skye
Summary: Yumi and Aelita engage in girl talk while Aelita does some Christmas shopping. Yumi/Aelita


**Winter Surprise**

"Do you think Jeremy would like... um... this?" Aelita asked, turning to Yumi. She held out a Christmas-tree shaped candle.

"What's he going to do with that?" Yumi asked. "Jeremy really has enough junk. Have you even stepped in his dorm room recently?"

"He isn't really the type to clean up a lot, he gets so involved in his work," Aelita said, becoming amused at the thought.

"Yeah, well, save your money, he doesn't really need anything."

"I wanted to get him a Christmas gift to show him I care. It doesn't really matter what it is. It's the thought that counts, right?" Aelita asked.

"Exactly. He doesn't need anything, just you being you, just you being there, is everything. Send him a card, that should be enough."

"Hm..." Aelita considered. "Is that what you're doing for Ulrich, sending a card?"

"I'm not sending him anything. But we're not really an item, not like you and Jeremy."

"Jeremy and I aren't an item either," Aelita insisted.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows you're crazy about him. And obviously, vice-versa." Yumi winked.

"No," Aelita said. She put down the candle and began to look through the cards. "It's true I care deeply for him, but I don't think it was ever really love in the way you're implying."

Yumi didn't have anything to say to that. If there was ever a couple she thought would live happily ever after, it would be Aelita and Jeremy. Finding out now it wasn't the rosy passionate picture she imagined disturbed her a bit.

"Though it's true that Jeremy has been infatuated with me from the beginning," Aelita said. "But real love is something that grows in time, then surprises you. That's the way I see it, anyway. Is that how it happened with you and Ulrich?"

Yumi thought back. Her love for Ulrich had surprised her on multiple occasions, with jealousy, with rejection, and the few times the stubborn boy had admitted even a bit of his feelings. "Sort of," she admitted to Aelita.

"When did you first realize it? How did it feel?" Aelita asked anxiously.

"Um..." Yumi paused. "I don't know. It just sort of happened. One day I just really liked him."

"Oh," Aelita said, slightly disappointed.

The girls had never really discussed this topic much together. They were both surprised by the other's nonchalant attitude toward it. Feeling uncomfortable, they were both silent. Aelita purchased the card and went outside, and they began to walk home side-by-side.

Yumi began to think about what Aelita had said. She never really thought of love as something exciting. Originally there was anxiety, yes, and maybe a bit of pleasant excitement. She didn't remember much other than thinking, could they be together or not? Would Ulrich prefer someone more feminine? Had he already decided to reject her? Once it had come to light that yes, Ulrich did like her, and yes, she really did have a chance with him... Things had become placid. It was nice to not be in the middle of all the drama anymore. But was that all she really sought, an ending?

"It's gotten so cold," Aelita commented, shivering.

"Come here," Yumi said, pulling Aelita closer. Unwrapping her own scarf, Yumi wrapped it around Aelita's neck, linking the both of them.

Aelita smiled back at her. "Thank you Yumi, it still feels warm. It's not nearly as chilly now."

Yumi just grinned and put her arm around Aelita so they could walk together. Why was Aelita the only girl she ever be close too? Yumi remembered the primary reason. She'd originally thought Aelita wasn't a person at all, just the programmed image of the perfect female. She'd found out a while ago that Aelita was "real" after all, but strangely, Yumi still thought she was just as perfect.

Sometime during their walk, Aelita turned and gave Yumi a quick kiss.

"Aelita? What was that?" Yumi asked. She was surprised, but not perturbed in the least. Receiving the action had felt kind of natural to her, although her logical side told her it should be strange.

"Well, I didn't want to give you anything you don't need," Aelita said happily, winking, and then laughing.

Yumi pulled her nearer, closed her eyes, and took in in Aelita's warm aura. She became happy she was able to enjoy Aelita being so close to her, if only for the moment.


End file.
